Agents
Agents This story contains violence, but then again, what do you expect from a spy story? The pale girl was at the royal party, celebrating the king and queens eleven year anniversery. Being the daughter of the royal family's closests friends she was considered a guest of honor, she was wearing a yellow dress, with a purple-striped headband, a purple jacket, and neon pink hair. Her wrist vibrated, and she pulled up her sleeve, a watch was revealed and a face appeared on screen. "Agent Heart?" A man was on screen, with vibrant green eyes. The purple-eyed girl nodded. "An assasin has been found in the area, we suspect that they are going to murder the royal family, we also suspect that Nefario has send them, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to immoblize the killer, removed all of their equpitment, and dispose of all who stand in your way." The girl nodded, "I won't let you down, Agent Cruiz, sir." "Naverda, darling! Where are you?" The girl hastily shut of the communicator, and coverd it with her sleeve once more. "There you are sweetie, come, the king wants to greet you himself." Naverda smiled nicely and said, "Yes mother." ****** After the short meeting with his highness, Naverda slipped away from the party for a short time. She reached insider her purse and stepped into the restroom, when she exited, she was wearing a brown treanchcoat, sunglasses, black pants, and brown boots. Her neon hair was in a tidy ponytail. She placed a contact lens on her eye, and said, "X-Ray weapon scan activate." She then saw everything that someone had in their purses or pockets, when she found what she was looking for, one person carried a small laser, a pocketknife, and iocane powder, all the tools needed for murder. "Trimaney Laux...I knew she couldn't be trusted." The asassin was dressed in a long, teal dress, a small handbag, and teal heels. She blended right into the crowd, undetectable to civilian eyes, but to a secret agent, even the most well disguised criminals and terrorists were found with ease. Carefully, The Agent removed the stone from her ring, to reveal a small needle. Walking into the crowd, Agent D. Heart brushed the end of the ring against the assasin's arm, the needle pricking into her skin. The girl clutched arm and began to feel dizzy. Naverda watched from the corner of her eye, and smirked. But she immedietely put on a worried expression and spun around. Placing the gem over the needle, she ran over to the slowly collapsing girl. "Oh, my! Miss, are you okay? Here sit down and rest, catch your breath." The girl nodded, as the agent swiftly removed her handbag. Sitting her down on a nearby chair, Agent Heart, turned away and touched a microphone in her ear. "I have immobilized the target," She said. "Good work, cousin," said a boy at the other end of the communicator, he could be seen in a black suit at the other end of the room. "I'll be there to help you shortly." "Thank you, Agent True." She soon froze after hearing footsteps close behind, a little too close. She toched the mic again, "We're not alone, the asassin was guarded, evacuate the area, now." The boy pulled a pistol from his pocket, "I'm on my way out." "True, be careful, these men are armed." The boy shrugged, "So am I." "James, don't get cocky, these men are trained professionals." "And and again, So am I, and so are you, Delilah." She rolled her eyes, "Just cover me." Placing a few bullets into the pistol, and shutting it, James True, said, "I've got your back." Delilah nodded and walked out the door, followed by four husky men, and Agent True. When she went outside, the sky was a dark grey, and no sunlight came, it was pouring rain, but the agent walked on, giving no clue that she knew there was someone following her. She turned into an alley, and the men followed. "Miss, I think you have something that belongs to us." She could hear knuckles crack from behind her. Not turning around, she said, "I'm afraid not, and if you think otherwise I suggest you leave." She began to pull a gun from her coat. "Ha! You think you scare us, little girl?" Glancing over her shoulder, she saw James peeking around the corner. "No," She spun around and aimed her gun. "At least not yet." The men closed in on her, and reached towards Delilah. Three gunshots were heard, and the men gasped, taking in their final breaths. "Are you okay?" James said, stepping over the fallen men. "Not great, but better than I was before." "Well, we have the weapons, I suggest that we track down whoever sent these three, and Trimaney." Agent Heart nodded. "Cruiz said that Nefario was suspected to be behind it," She said. "Well, let's find our criminal," James said, walking with Delilah out of the alley, the bloodstained water flowing inot the sewer behind them. TBA I ran out of ideas again, I hope you enjoyed the little bit I added on ^-^ Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia